FAQ
What is the point of No Zombies Allowed? In No Zombies Allowed it's you vs a world taken over by zombies ! It's up to you to create a safe-haven for survivors and to stock it with supplies from your favorite real world places! Send your survivors for supply runs to real locations, build up your town with wacky businesses , carefully add survivors for a well rounded set of skills, and build up your defenses with shotguns and chainsaws , but you better be ready to defend your town from zombie attacks! Is No Zombies Allowed on Android? At the moment No Zombies Allowed is only available on the Apple App Store. Please make sure to check NZA on Facebook for regular updates though! What are the minimum Specs for No zombies Allowed? No Zombies Allowed is compatible with iPhone 4S, iPhone 4, iPhone 3GS, iPod touch (4th generation), iPod touch (3rd generation) and all iPads. Requires iOS 4.0 or later. What is the difference between Coins and Bucks? Coins and Bucks are used to purchase items and complete actions within the game. However, Bucks are a premium currency and are used to complete “speed up” actions, unlock items/weapons , add more survivors to your town, and change buildings/Supply Runs . How can I get more Bucks? There are multiple ways in which you can get Bucks. You will earn Bucks for completing certain actions in the game such as completing achievements and rescuing survivors. You can also always purchase Bucks at anytime for real money. What are supplies for? Supplies are used by by your survivors to create and stock businesses in order to create coins. How can I get more supplies? Supplies can be gained from finishing achievements , rescuing survivors , killing zombies , and of course by completing successful Supply Runs . What are Supply Runs? Supply Runs will let you find new supplies and fight off the zombie hoard in your favorite real world locations! Each Supply Run will need a survivor to perform the Run, and a real world location as a destination. Once the run is complete, you will need to defend your supplies from attacking zombies. Can I change Supply Run locations? Supply Run locations can always be changed for the price of 1 buck by clicking the bulldozer button on the lower left corner of the Supply Run window. You will keep all earned weapons from your previous location. How does the combat work? When defending your supplies after a Supply Run tap on the advancing zombies to shoot them with your currently selected weapon . Once you are out of bullets slide your finger anywhere on screen from left to right to reload. Don't worry, you have unlimited ammo. How do Businesses and Jobs work? Businesses are places where your survivors can get jobs to earn your town coins. The type of business (Joker, Dreamer, Leader, Warrior, Realist, Loner) can be determined by the color of the business' name bubble. Each business can have up to three employees. What does a survivor's “skill level” mean? Your survivor’s skill level shows the amount of discount you receive on the cost of making an item at their job. For example, if you have a survivor with a skill level of 5, making an item will cost 5% less supplies. What does a survivor's “personality” mean? If you match a survivor to their ideal job (for example a “Leader” with a “Leader” job) they will receive +50% more coins on the product they create! I feel like I am always short on Coins. How can I more quickly earn Coins? Coins are most easily earned by selling items at your businesses . To do this, create an item at any business that has survivors currently working at it. In the business' menu pick an item to stock though note that this will cost you supplies. Once the items are stocked, tap them to begin selling the item. The items will sell over time, adding a steady stream of coins to your bank until the item sells out. Can I move buildings or change the business/housing type once I've built it? To change a building, open up the business/house and then click the bulldozer button on the lower left corner of the screen. Changing a building will cost 1 Buck each time. Can I add and visit friends' towns in No Zombies Allowed? At this time it is not possible to visit other survivors' towns (Are you crazy? There's way too many zombies in the way!) Stay tuned to our page NZA on Facebook for regular updates. Why can’t the game find my location? We do our best to make sure that as many locations as possible are available when playing the game. However, at this time there are some select locations (countries and towns) that are not available. If you are having trouble finding your location please use a nearby one in provided options. How do I upgrade Lola's tower? Every 5 or 6 survivors you rescue from the portable bathrooms, one of them will upgrade your tower and all your walls near your depots. There is this really cool real world business next to where I live. Why can’t I find it for a supply run? Because of how many businesses there are globally it can be difficult to have them all available in the game, though we try to include as many as we can. Please know that we are always updating our lists of real world locations so check back often. How do I restart my town? At this time we do not offer the service of resetting a town. Please check NZA on Facebook for regular updates. Where do I find my user ID? Your user ID is found in your device settings (not in the game). Navigate to Settings-->No Zombies and your user ID is displayed inside and is an 8 digit number